Caught in the Act
by dare121
Summary: Quinn has a were!peen. She catches Rachel in her bed doing things she shouldn't be doing. Smut. Faberry. Don't read if you don't like g!p, please!


**Title**: Caught In The Act  
><strong>Author<strong>: dare121  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 4770  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Not really  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Taken from this prompt:

_Quinn and Rachel have been friends for years and Rachel has always been attracted to Quinn and vice versa. Whenever Quinn's at Cheerios practice, Rachel masturabtes on her bed, getting off on the fact that Quinn sleeps on that bed. _

_Whenever Quinn grows her were!peen she skips Cheerios practice the first and last day, she comes home early and catches Rachel rubbing herself along Quinn's bed._

_Cue Quinn getting a boner and jacking off while Rachel pleasures herself, then after coming, walking into the room, spreading Rachel's legs and fucking her hard_

_Bonus!points: Rachel sees Quinn jacking off and begs Quinn to cum on her face before Quinn fucks her_

at the glee_kink_meme.

**/**

It was that time of the month again. Quinn could already feel it in her pants, standing at attention, hard and ready for some action.

Getting out of bed and jumping into the shower, where she quickly got rid of her pulsing erection, Quinn was ready for school in record time, concealing her secret with a tight pair of panties under her spankies. Now all she had to do was avoid Rachel in school so her penis didn't have a reason to go all rock-hard branch on her again.

Avoiding Rachel proved to be harder than expected though. The tiny brunette knew all of Quinn's hideouts and avoidance routes, so by lunch, Rachel had the blonde cheerleader hunted down and cornered in the hallway, adamant to know what was going on in her usual long, rambly fashion.

It was a good thing Quinn actually found that adorable.

Rachel and her had been best friends for a long time, since elementary school in fact. And even though Russel Fabray forbid his daughter to go on any more play dates with Rachel lest Quinn caught the _gay_ and brought it home with her when he found out that Rachel had two gay dads, Quinn didn't stop being friends with the tiny singer. Sometimes she would sneak out to go on a secret play date or they would meet up on the playground in the park.

And once they entered High School Quinn didn't listen to her father anymore anyway. So Rachel was now practically a common house guest. Russel still wasn't happy about the fact that the gay was invading his home, but at least Quinn's mom Judy was ecstatic to meet Rachel and her dads.

"What is going on, Quinn? I know you have been avoiding me all morning and I demand to know what this foolish game you're playing is about.", tiny fists placed on her waist the diva certainly looked kind of intimidating. The only problem was that Quinn could already feel her blood flow into her privates because of that intense, fiery look in those chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. Can we talk about this some other time? I'm just really hungry.", the first day was always the worst. The first and the last. She softly placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders and moved her to the side so she could step around her. "This really has nothing to do with you, okay? I'll talk to you later. Call me or something."

With a smile and a nod she walked away from a still fuming Rachel. She knew she was in for a long rant about how to treat your best friend but she didn't care. If she was careful, maybe she could get away with wanking to Rachel's voice on the phone later without the brunette figuring things out.

She had done it before, it was possible. She just had to be very careful because of Rachel's freakishly superhuman hearing.

On the first and the last day of her condition, Quinn never attended Cheerios practice. The easy explanation being that her dick was ridiculously easy to arouse because of the change. The cheerleader didn't exactly know why that was, but she figured it had something to do with her hormones going berserk or something along the lines.

Faking a bad case of a stomach bug to get out of Sue Sylvester's clutches, she made her way to her car. She couldn't wait to get home and take care of herself and she should probably call Rachel too, she hadn't been very nice to her all day, even though the brunette should've been used to it by now.

It's not like Rachel didn't know about Quinn being a little different, the blonde had just never specified what type of person she found attractive and desirable. When Quinn had been twelve, mostly innocent and not knowing, that what was wrong with her could possibly _ever_ effect her relationship with the tiny brunette, the question whether or not she wanted a guy or a girl just hadn't come up.

Of course neither of them had been thinking about that when Quinn called Rachel at three fifteen in the morning crying on the phone because she didn't know what was happening to her or why she grew an eight inch penis all of a sudden.

Needless to say, Rachel pushed her dads for a drive to Quinn's house and had been the first to see what was from then on hidden behind thick layers of clothing whenever that time of the month arose.

Quinn was grateful for her best friend, sometimes she just really wished Rachel would reciprocate her feelings. It would make things so much easier for her if she could just grab Rachel, hoist her up against some wall or throw her on the bed and ravage her whenever she wanted.

But yeah, that just didn't seem very probable.

Rachel had always been attracted to Quinn in all respects possible.

When they were six and got to know each other, Quinn's wavy blonde hair, her deep, hazel eyes and her shy smile had Rachel convinced that the girl sitting next to her was nothing short of an angel sent from above. She had even asked her fathers about it when they came to pick her up.

Then of course, there was Quinn's personality. Sure, she could be a massive bitch sometimes, especially if she didn't get what she wanted. But she had never been really mean to Rachel. She even stood up for her when the other kids picked on her for being so ambitious and self-involved.

It wasn't Rachel's fault that she wasn't a team player.

But that never bothered Quinn. The blonde cheerleader was there for Rachel whenever she was needed and when Rachel found out about Quinn having an extra... part, she researched extensively on the internet and even put together a power point presentation on how gender may just cease to exist someday and that Quinn must just be ahead of her time.

The only thing really frustrating about Quinn Fabray, the one thing that always left Rachel on edge, was the way she never seemed to have anything but friendly feelings for Rachel. And the tiny brunette didn't like that at all. She wanted Quinn, but she couldn't have her.

Rachel knew that she always wanted things too much, but she had wanted to be with Quinn before she even knew what being with someone really meant. She didn't want Quinn too much, she just wanted her, _period_. Plain and simple. She just wanted to make her happy.

Although being Rachel Berry, the future Broadway star, also meant that she wanted more than just the best for Quinn. She wanted the best for herself as well and Quinn was the best in every aspect of her life. They were perfect for each other, they made each other complete.

And if the cheerleader didn't see that then Rachel would take what she got.

That was the exact reason why she was in Quinn Fabray's room right now. Alone. The whole house was empty, save for the diva. She knew that Quinn had Cheerios practice and wouldn't be home until much later, same with Judy and Russel Fabray. Judy was with her bible club and Russel worked the late shift. Always. He was never home unless he had to or felt like getting drunk.

And he always got drunk at night, except for on weekends, which he spent all day intoxicated.

Quinn kicked the door closed behind her and leaned against it, letting her hand slip inside her spankies and pull her penis out of its confinements. She had been thinking about Rachel on the way home, trying not to steer the vehicle of the road as she attempted to drive through her arousal. This was ridiculous. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep this gigantic secret from her best friend. Sometime soon Rachel was going to notice something and then the blonde was fucked. And not in the good way.

Absentmindedly stroking her erection, she trudged up the stairs, school bag in her free hand, softly humming a tune with no real melody. She was already painfully hard and she was pretty sure, that if she wasn't careful enough, she might actually jizz over her mother's precious wallpaper.

She was almost at her door when she heard an unfamiliar sound. Almost instantly her cock was back in her pants and all her senses were alert. Someone besides her was in the house. Someone who couldn't be her mother or her father and certainly not her sister, who was away studying law in California. So who was it?

She carefully started walking again, her school bag held protectively over her midsection, ready to strike if need be. She stopped in front of her door, it wasn't funny closed, there was a sliver of light coming though the crack between door and door frame.

Softly pushing on the wood, the first thing that caught her eye was a skirt and a blouse. Then a bra, shoes and socks and lastly... a pair of panties.

Quinn swallowed. Whoever was in the house was... naked?

The next thing she heard was a sound that was so unmistakably a moan, she almost fell straight on her face. She managed to keep her racing heart and labored breathing under control as she peeked around the door, chancing a look at whatever was going on on her bed.

What she saw almost made her panties drop.

Rachel Berry.

Naked.

On her bed.

Naked.

With her hand between her legs, rubbing.

_Naked_.

Rachel knew that what she was doing was highly unethical but frankly, she just didn't care enough to stop. It was a miracle she hadn't been found out yet. Nobody had ever come home while she was in Quinn's room doing unmentionable things on her bed.

She just got so hot thinking about the fact that every night Quinn slept in that bed where she was right now, masturbating to fantasies of the blonde eating her out or pumping into her with her thick cock or plunging her fingers into her. Everything about Quinn turned her on and the thought of Quinn lying on the same pillow, wrapped up in the same sheets and unknowingly rolling around in Rachel's arousal was too huge a turn on for Rachel to ever want to stop.

Still, it was a miracle she hadn't been caught.

Every time Quinn had Cheerios practice, Rachel would grab the key to the Fabray house Quinn gave her in fifth grade, in case something happened with her parents and too much alcohol, and let herself in, lock the door behind her and rush into Quinn's room, shed all her clothes and start to fantasize.

Oh and she had plenty of fantasies to choose from.

Her current most favorite one was Quinn rubbing her cock all over her before coming on her face before taking her roughly, making her come so much she would actually black out from all the pleasure Quinn was executing on her.

Her dreams and desires changed frequently but they always featured Quinn. They never wavered from the blonde and the one time Rachel had tried to envision Finn in place for the cheerleader she had been going at it for an hour before finally admitting defeat, getting dressed and permanently deleting his name from the list.

Today was different though. In her mind Quinn was happily pumping away, pushing into Rachel with fervor and passion and whispering dirty things into her ear while playing with Rachel's nipples and nibbling on her earlobe. Rachel's fantasies had always been very detailed.

She knew she was about to come too, imagining her own fingers pushing inside her to be the pulsing organ Quinn had between her legs five days of the month. Her breathy moans where getting high pitched and needy and she so desperately wished that the real Quinn was here right now to make her feel even better. She could only imagine the stamina of the cheerleader and the thought alone sent a shudder though her body.

Quinn swallowed harshly as she saw Rachel's hand speeding up its motion, thrusting into her core, fingers vanishing into the wet heat Quinn had been thinking about since puberty hit her.

Almost mesmerized, Quinn pulled her dick out of her panties and started stroking softly. She was more aroused than ever, pre-come dribbling softly from the tip of her penis, slicking it up and making the motions of her hand much smoother.

God, she had never wanted Rachel as much as she did in this moment and she was about to make her move when she stopped her body from going any further into the room. Her hand never stopped moving though, stroking with more vigor than before as she heard Rachel's moans spiral higher. Rachel must have been close.

She pressed her teeth together to stop herself from moaning out loud as she watched Rachel's unoccupied hand cup her own breast and tweak a nipple. She couldn't stand it anymore, squeezing the base of her cock, in hindsight a bad idea as her lips parted and a tiny whimper escaped her mouth.

A tiny whimper too much.

Rachel's eyes opened and flew across the room, narrowing in on Quinn, taking in the sight before her. Quinn in her Cheerios uniform, hand wrapped around her cock, stroking relentlessly, mouth open and breathing raggedly.

Rachel moaned even louder this time. "Oh God, Quinn!", she threw her head back and shudders wreaked her body. Quinn could see her fingers getting sucked into the tight passage they were still buried in and knew that she would follow Rachel into orgasm soon. She was about to run into the bathroom to avoid a mess when Rachel's hand lifted from her breasts and extended towards Quinn.

"Oh, Quinnnn, mhh, please. God, I need you, baby.", she was obviously still very much down under but Quinn didn't care. All she knew was that Rachel Berry was asking her to step forward while said Rachel Berry was obviously very naked, ready and willing.

"What do you need, baby?", she momentarily ceased her stroking in case Rachel wanted her to put her cock in right now, although she tried not to get her hopes up too much.

Quinn halted next to the bed and Rachel opened one eye lazily, her still flailing hand landing on Quinn's naked thigh, working its way upwards and firmly gripping Quinn's cock where the blonde's own hand wasn't covering it. Rachel squeezed.

"Mhh, Quinn. I want you to come on my face, please.", Quinn's gaze fell on Rachel's hand which she realized was now rubbing slow, languid circles on her clit. The cheerleader was surprised she hadn't exploded yet.

"If that's really what you want, I guess that can be arranged.", Quinn smirked slightly, knocking Rachel's hand off of her cock and beginning to stroke her meat again, this time faster and harder, watching Rachel pleasure herself as she waited patiently for Quinn's juice.

Quinn was too turned on to last any longer than she already had so within a few moments Quinn was throwing her head back as well, her come shooting out of her penis and squirting onto Rachel's face, wetting her cheeks, forehead and landing in her mouth.

Fantasy could never beat reality. When Quinn's ejaculate hit Rachel's skin and splattered into her mouth the first thing that hit her was her second orgasm. She wasn't surprised though, she had been dreaming about this for years and with the added pleasure of her own hand the feel of Quinn's essence actually _on_ her was enough to push her over the edge.

Though Rachel's second orgasm didn't last nearly as long as the first one, by the time her heart rate had calmed down she didn't have time to mull over that fact because Quinn's hands were already busy spreading Rachel's legs and lining herself up for penetration.

She was inside Rachel with a fast push, placing her hands next to the tiny diva's upper body, picking up pace as she moaned into Rachel's hair, her thrusts a little irregular and jerky. They were both first-timers after all.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's back, digging her nails deep into her skin, her mouth open in ecstasy. She had never felt more satisfied than in this moment with Quinn and her so intimately connected, she was just frustrated that Quinn was still wearing most of her clothes, though her panties lay discarded on the floor next to the bed.

"Clothes... off. Get naked, Fabray.", she whimpered into Quinn's ear while tugging insistently on Quinn's Cheerios top. The blonde didn't bother pulling out as she pushed herself up, ripping her top off of her body, almost damaging the fabric in the process.

As soon as her bra was off as well, Rachel pulled the head cheerleader down again, their chests rubbing together, causing delicious friction.

"Talk dirty to me, Quinn. Oh God, fuck me as hard as you can, please. I need it, I need it so much. I've waited so long for this!", it was like a fire was ignited inside the fiery blonde and without further ado, she grabbed Rachel's legs and pushed them up towards the tiny diva's chest, impaling her deeper and harder than before.

Quinn was on cloud nine.

She had never in her entire life felt this good. Fucking Rachel with everything she had was the best experience ever, right next to meeting Rachel for the first time. It felt like she was rediscovering her best friend in the most important way.

Her knuckles whitened as her grip around Rachel's legs tightened. She was so close. "Rachel, oh God, tell me, Rachel. _Fuck_, can I come inside you? Shit, I want to fill up with my come.", she was teetering on the edge of the abyss but she needed to know first.

"Please, Quinn. Make me yours!", Rachel's hands slid to Quinn's on her legs and gripped them firmly in encouragement. She wanted this, she needed this, she couldn't wait any longer.

Quinn let go of Rachel's legs, positioned her hands on Rachel's hips instead and pressed her down into the mattress for better leverage. If she did this at all she was going to do it right. And that included blowing Rachel Berry's mind so the brunette would stay with her forever if only for the amazing sex she could provide her with.

Rachel, in desperate need for more contact as she was close to her own orgasm as well, spread her legs even further to grant Quinn's member better access to her most intimate parts. The cheerleader got the drift and lowered her upper body so her face was inches away from the diva's before she picked up her thrusting again.

They both shivered in anticipation for what was to come, both more than ready to see their fantasies fulfilled.

Rachel's nails found their way back into Quinn's skin as the blonde pulled her cock out of her and started to rub her clit with the tip of her penis. She wasn't gentle and that was just what Rachel needed right now, Quinn man-handling her was one of her biggest secret fetishes.

Quinn grunted as she felt Rachel buck and arch her back beneath her, before pushing her dick back into Rachel. Her right hand found its way from Rachel's hip to her breasts, squeezing and palming them one at a time and playing with her hard nipples.

Feeling the tell-tale sing of her swiftly approaching orgasm, Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's hips and started to move her body in time with Quinn's thrusts, meeting her half-way every time. She moaned loudly as Quinn hit that special spot inside her that she herself had never been able to find and it shoved her right into that perfect place of pleasure.

The blonde, feeling Rachel go over the edge, buried her head in the brunette's neck as she followed her into orgasm, her cum splashing into the tiny diva. Quinn had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming out loud as she found her release inside the future Broadway star.

They were both still panting loudly as Rachel finally regained some semblance of control. She could feel Quinn's flaccid penis still buried deep inside her, still big in spite of its unaroused form, stretching her ever so deliciously.

Feeling Quinn's body above her, almost completely naked and oh so _real_, made her happier than she had ever been before. Sure, maybe it didn't mean anything, maybe Quinn had just been horny and Rachel was the first willing participant, but nevertheless.

They had made love together. They took each others virginity. Quinn would now remember her forever and even if it was just as that first time. In that moment Rachel felt special.

A grunting Quinn ripped Rachel away from her train of thought.

"You okay?", the blonde's voice was huskier than usual and it was the sexiest noise Rachel had ever heard. With all the swooning she did over how perfect this exact moment was she completely forgot to answer Quinn's question, worrying the cheerleader in the process.

"Rachel?", Quinn pushed herself onto her elbows to look the brunette in the eye. "Do you, I mean... Do you regret it?" She was in the middle of pulling her limp penis out of Rachel when the diva suddenly gripped her shoulders and held her closer.

"No, Quinn! Don't! It feels so good when you're inside me!", Quinn blushed at hearing this admission but refrained from pulling away any further. Instead, she pushed herself slowly inside the diva again, her rapidly stiffening cock aiding her in her quest. Rachel moaned.

"So you're okay with this?", Quinn pulled out and pushed in again for good measure to underline her question. Rachel whimpered.

"I am more than okay with this, Quinn. And if you didn't notice before, I was in your bed while you were at Cheerios practice masturbating to dirty fantasies about you.", the blonde felt all her blood leave her body and gather in her rapidly hardening cock. Rachel could feel it too, could feel how it grew a few sizes and stretched her even further. Even better.

Rachel giggled.

"You like that, Quinn? Me on your bed, thinking about you, touching myself while I imagine you fucking me with that big cock of yours. Mhh, you fucked me so good, Quinn. You're so much better than any fantasy, baby.", Quinn couldn't stop the desperate whimper from escaping as the diva squeezed her insides and trapped Quinn's penis inside, massaging it with her muscles.

"Why were you home early anyway, Quinn? You never get home this early. I checked, I've been fucking myself on this bed for years.", the cheerleader's mouth opened but no sounds escaped as she started to move again, ready for round two.

"I always skip Cheerios practice on the first and last day of my dick, God, you feel so good around me Rachel, so tight. Tell me what you fantasize about, baby. Tell me what I do to you in those fantasies. I wanna see if I can live up to your expectations.", she was moving slowly now. She didn't need to hurry, they had time, she could make love to this girl all afternoon if she wanted to. She could fuck Rachel however slow or fast she wanted. She almost came on that thought alone. Rachel was all hers now, she had claimed her, and she would make sure that by the end of the day, Rachel was her girlfriend.

"Sometimes you're really gentle, we fuck for hours and you never get soft, no matter how often you come inside me and then on other days you grab me, ugh, go faster, Quinn, please, I need it. You grab me and you turn me around and you take me from behind like the slut you know I am for you."

Quinn pulled swiftly out of Rachel, grabbed her by the arms and turned her around so that Rachel was on all fours before her.

"You mean like this?", and without wasting another second she thrust back into Rachel, this angle allowing her to go much deeper inside the singer, their combined come splashing around inside her and producing slurping sounds whenever she moved into Rachel.

"Yesss, exactly like that. You're so good at this, s-so good!", Rachel pressed her face into Quinn's pillow, inhaling her scent and fisting her hands into the material of Quinn's quilt.

"What else, Rachel? What else do I do to you?", Quinn was getting thoroughly annoyed at her red Cheerios skirt that was constantly in the way, blocking her from looking at her cock go in and out of Rachel. "Hold on a second, Rach." She pulled out of the diva and struggled for a few moments because having an erect penis jutting out from between your legs makes it increasingly difficult to get out of a tight skirt. She ultimately managed to get the thing off but she was also ninety percent sure that it wouldn't be as tight the next time she wore it.

"Usually you never make me wait like this, baby.", Rachel waggled her ass and looked up at Quinn through heavy lidded eyes and the blonde finally just about lost it.

She grabbed Rachel around the waist, spun her around, pulled her off of the bed and pushed her up against the wall, thrusting her meat right back into her and the brunette actually mewled out of pleasure, her toes curling repeatedly.

"I don't make you wait usually? Usually you don't even have the fucking privilege to feel my cock inside you, Rachel. So if I were you I'd pay more attention to what I was saying.", Rachel's arms and legs were wrapped around her, she was completely immersed in Rachel Berry and she felt amazing. She knew she was going to have claw marks later on but she just didn't care about that.

"Yes, Quinn! God, yes! Just a little more! Just a little-", but she never got to finish her sentence because in this very moment, Quinn pounded into her particularly rough and a string of sensations was released into her body, knocking her right back to that happy place and reducing her to a quivering mess in Quinn's arms.

Quinn whimpered softly as she released into the singer for the second time, struggling to stay upright.

Somehow she managed to get both herself and Rachel back into bed and under the quilt, her meat still very firmly gripped inside Rachel, now limp again. Rachel snuggled into Quinn's chest and placed a barely there kiss on her sternum before she raised her head and smiled up at Quinn.

"I'm glad we did this, Quinn. I've been wanting to do that with you for a long time.", they met half-way in a loving kiss and didn't part for several minutes, their tongues brushing against each other languidly. Quinn couldn't have been happier.

"So... Rach.", the blonde's cheeks flared up again as she looked into those deep, thrusting eyes. "Do you want to make this into a regular thing, because if you did, I'd really like for you to be... you know." Rachel just stared at her.

"What do you want me to be, Quinn?", she shifted slightly above the blonde to adjust herself and felt with pleasure that Quinn's penis was yet again reacting to her immediately.

"I-I want to be with you, Rachel. I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time and I hope that this wasn't just a hook-up for you because for me it wasn't.", she was silenced by Rachel's lips on hers, fusing them into a tender kiss.

"Of course I want to be with you, Quinn.", the blonde released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and smiled shyly.

"Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?", Rachel's only response was a nod, a kiss and a subtle move of her hips that made Quinn's eyes roll into the back of her head.


End file.
